Playing with Death
by vamp1994
Summary: Bella and Edward were playing hide-and-go-seek in the woods when Jacob intervenes. Jacob liking Bella as well as Edward does gets jealous of them. He snatches her away from the woods to his house. Bella and Edward in love and a jealous Jacob, what'll happ
1. HIDE AND SEEK

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bella was lost in the forest at night, the dark ominous clouds rolling over head. It started to drizzle at first, Bella was searching around frantically for Edward. When she heard something behind her. She turned around hesitantly.

"Edward?" Her eyes wandered around for him. Then she heard a voice from above.  
"Looking for someone"  
He jumped down and landed inches in front of her face.  
"Jacob, you startled me. I thought you were Edward at first, have you seen him anywhere"  
He inched closer to her face as she took a step back. "Too close"  
"No, its just...Are you sure you sure you haven't seen Edward"  
"No, What are you two doing out here alone anyway on a night like this"  
"I could ask you the same thing, Jacob"  
He smirked at her. "So Edward lost you? Not very responsible of him. I would never do that to you"

Somewhere in the distance Edward was listening to Jacobs every thought. He quickly rushed forward hoping he wasn't to late. He was meters away from reaching them when he suddenly saw Jacob grab the back of Bella's head pulling into a deep kiss as she pushed him with all her might then slapping him in the face as hard as she could. Edward was curious so he suddenly stopped and disappeared to see what she would do next. Jacob smelled Edwards presence close by and knew he was listening from somewhere nearby. He turned to Bella.

"Shall we go somewhere more private"  
Bella looked at him with a confused look as Edward was about to save Bella from Jacob before he could move an inch further but he reacted to late. Jacob had already grabbed Bella and took off to the La Push reservation. Edward heard his thoughts of where he was taking her and knew he wouldn't be allowed there. By now it was pouring rain and it was hard to follow their scent. Bella over Jacobs shoulder as he was running toward La Push started hitting his back insistent that he put her down.

He ignored her and kept on running. They were in his bedroom faster than her eyes could see, setting her on the bed. "Jacob what do you think you are doing"  
"oh I just didn't think it was a good idea for two teenagers being in the forest alone"  
"You kissed me and you are worried about me and Edward"  
"well...um, I couldn't control myself." He said in amusement. " I couldn't let Edward steal the first kiss from you." He laughed.  
"I dont count that as a kiss it was more like assault. Why did you bring me to your room anyway"  
He paused for a moment thinking of a reasonable excuse.  
"Okay, Bella truth is I'm jealous that you spend more time with Edward than me." He said in a low voice. " I think i deserve some quality time with you. After all you did slap me in the face"  
Bella glared at him. " You kissed me Jacob. So we are basically even"

"That's hardly fair. I showed you affection and get hit for it hows that even close to fair"  
Unexpectedly Jacobs father walks in."Jacob, have you seen-oh, hi Bella your dad just called wandering if you were here. By the way how did you get here"  
"Well it was all so fast i cant even remember."said sarcastically glaring at Jacob once more."Well i should be going my dads waiting." She suddenly looked out the window and saw Edward peering in at her as Jacob asked if she wanted a ride home. She insisted on walking knowing Edward was out side waiting on her.  
Bella slowly got up and walked out the door. She walked to the side of the house where Edward was waiting for her. He asked nervously "Are you okay Bella? Did he do anything wrong to you? Do i need to, um, kill him"

"No Edward I'm fine. He didnt do anything bad"  
He threw her on his back and headed to her house. She invited him in. "This way." She said heading up the stairs with Edward following behind. She tripped as Edward caught her in his arms with his lightning fast speed. She gazed up at him as she blushed at her clumsiness. "Thank y-" He kissed her before she finished what she was saying and before she realized it she was kissing him back.  
"I'm sorry, Bella." he said before he got the same response as Jacob did.  
"Don't be." She said then leaned forward and kissed him again.


	2. BUN IN THE OVEN

Edward carried Bella up the stairs and into her room. He gently laid her down on the bed. And before they knew it they were making love.

The next morning Bella woke and noticed a pair of cold strong arms around her waist. Then noticed the clothes that were all over the floor. She turned to Edward and whispered, " Did we just...?" Edward just stared into her eyes and smiled that crooked smile she loved so much. She got up with the sheets wrapped around her as she headed toward the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. Then she headed downstairs as she saw Edward waiting for her.

She turned to Edward and said, "Do you mind staying here while I run to the store to get something right quick"  
He gave her a confused look and replied, "Sure, I dont mind."

Bella walked out to her truck and got in then drove to the store. She took the pregency test off the counter and paid for it.  
She drove home and walked inside trying to hide what she had just bought heading up to the bathroom. "Edward, I will be down in a minute"  
"Take your time." He replied noticing the box she was carrying. She went into the bathroom. A few minutes Edward heres a scream and rushes up the stairs to the bathroom knowing what she was screaming about. Edward pounded on the door.  
"Bella, whats wrong"  
For a moment she didnt answer. Then she stepped out of the bathroom, looking down.  
"I-I'm p-p-pregnant." She whispered. Knowing thats why she was screaming he wraps his arms around her carefully holding her against his chest.

"Bella, should we tell my family"  
"We have to tell them sometime or else they'll think i'm getting fat"  
"When"  
"The sooner the better"  
"Hows now?" "Umm, okay." She was now getting nervous. "Let's go then."

They showed up at the Cullen mansion a few minutes later.  
As they walked up to the door Alice greeted them over enthusastically.  
"Hi Bella, hi Edward"  
"Whats with all the emotions? I am Feeling alot diffrent emotions. Bella why are you nervous? You have never been nervous around here before. Edward, Alice whats with all the exictment"  
"Hey, where is Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme?"Edward asked.  
"Everyone is in the livingroom"  
They all walked into the livingroom together. Carlisle asked, "Alice, why do have us all sitting in the livingroom"  
Alice at in the floor crossed legged with a huge grin on her face waiting for them to tell the excellent news. "Bella and I have something to tell you. Bellas pregnant"  
"So Bella, did you lose your virginity to the big bad wolf."Rosalie blurts out in cruely. Edward growled as everyone looked angrily at Rosalie. "Rosalie now thats not nice."Emmett scolds."So im an uncle now awesome can i play with it"  
"Emmett the baby isnt even born yet."Edward says. Still shocked from Rosalies comment or more like insult Bella remained silent. "Rosalie, behave your self."Esme demanded.  
"Too many emotions."whimpered Jasper. "There is something we are all over looking here." Carlisle stated. 


	3. The Big Bad Wolf

"What's that, Carlisle?" Edward asked with cursiosity. "Well, a human and a vampire have never reproduced before so what do you think this baby will be like"  
"I guess we will just have to wait and see."Edward says.  
"I think its gonna be a baby with super human strength like some sort of super baby!" Emmett exclaims. "Emmett." Everybody says at once. Jasper could feel that bella was uneasy about all this, "Bella, what's wrong"  
Edward turned to bella with a worried look.  
"It's just I have never been pregnant before, I wouldn't know what to do"  
"Everything is going to be fine we'll get through this, Bella." Edward Assured her.  
"Yeah Bella you have nothing to worry about you are only carring a vampires child" Emmett said.  
Before Emmett knew it Edward had him in a headlock. "Oh my God" Emmett yelled, "It hurts so good"  
Bella burst out in laughter. "Ha! I knew it would work."Emmett exclaimed. "what are you talking about?" Edward asked.  
"She was making me depressed i had to make her laugh."Emmett replied.

Word had gotten around fast about Bellas pregnancy. When the word reached Jacob lets just say mad was an understatment.  
Bella was home alone because Edward was out hunting. Bella in the middle of eating dinner when the phone rang she answered it and heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Bella"  
"Hi Jacob"  
"I was wondering if you get could help me with something"  
"What do you need help with"  
"I just need someone to rehearse a play with. Do you think you could come to La Push today"  
"Sure, I'll be right over"  
They both hung up and Bella quickly wrote a note to Edward about where she would be and why. Then she slipped on her red hoodie and headed to her truck and drove to La Push. When Bella pulled up at Jacobs house he was already waiting there.  
Bella headed over to Jacob hoping he didn't know that she was pregnant. "What play are we rehearsing?"she asked. "Little red riding hood."

Edward and got to Bellas house and found a note on the door saying Edward, I went La Push to help Jacob rehearse the play he is doing. I'll be back later.  
Love, Bella

Edward noticed Alice had a blank expression meaning only one thing that she was having a vision. Edward started reading Alices thoughts and saw Bella lying on the forest floor dead.  
"NO!!"Edward yelled.  
By the time Alice had seen her vision Edward had speed off to La Push.

Jacob took Bella to the woods.  
"Why are you taking me into the woods Jacob"  
"Isn't that the setting for little red riding hood"  
"So what character are you playing Jacob"  
Jacob quickly turned to Bella grabbing her by the throat and slaming her against a tree sinking his nails into her throat. "The BIG BAD WOLF, ironic eh?" 


	4. The Birth and The Imprint

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight, but i wish i did because then id be rich Stephenie Meyer does however. lol.

Gasping for air Bella managed to speak,"J-Jacob, what are you doing?!" Jacob looks up and sees the agony in her eyes. He slowly lets go of the throat as Bella falls to the ground. "Bella, I"  
"Bella!!" Edward screams.  
At the sound of Edwards voice Jacob takes off running.  
Edward finds Bella on the forest floor gasping for air. He lifts her off the ground.  
"Bella! Are you okay?! Where did that mutt run off to"  
"E-Edward," is all she managed to say before she passed out in his arms.  
Edward ran as fast as he could and took Bella to Carlisle. Carlisle started to bandaged up her wounds as Edward took out the door in search of Jacob.

Jacob was ashamed and so angry with what he had done to Bella he phased unintentionally. He was trying to get as far away as possible. Sam was seeing what Jacob had done in his head, but he didn't say a word.

Carlisle had just finished bandaging Bella, when she woke up.  
"Where's Edward and.. Jacob?" something told her that Edward was after Jacob for what he did "No, I have to go after Edward"  
"Bella don't you wouldn't be able to catch him and plus your pregnant, think of the baby"  
She realized Carlisle was right. Just then Edward came through the door.  
"Edward, please tell me you didn't"  
Edward walk over to where Balla was sitting and sat next to her and held her in his arms. "No, Bella I didn't, I read his mind, and he really didn't mean to do it, but I forbid you from seeing him ever again, your a magnet for trouble you know that. Carlisle is the baby okay"  
"Yes, the baby doesn't seem to be hurt"  
"That's good." Edward kissed Bella on the lips softly. "Next time that mutt touches you, I'll kill him."

9 MONTHS LATER

Alice, Bella, and Edward were sitting in the living room when Alice's eyes went glazed over. She came back to reality.  
"3.. 2"  
"Alice what are you-" All of the sudden Bella had a sharp pain. "Ah"  
"..1." Alice finished counting down.  
"Bella, are you okay"  
"Edward, calm down she's going into labor, she'll be fine.. for the most part"  
"Labor..? And what do you mean for the most part"  
"Edward, there does require a lot of pain when a girl is in labor"  
"Oh"  
"Hello, girl in labor here," Bella said.  
"Oh right, Alice go get Carlisle"  
"Edward, she needs to go to the hospital, we don't have the right equiptment here"  
Edward quickly and carefully rushed Bella out to his fastest care, the Vanquish, and sat her in the back seat with Alice.  
They rushed to the hospital, and in a few hours Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Edward was the first to hold the baby, he adored her.  
Emmett was looking at the baby in Edward's arms, "So Edward.. can I play with it now?" he said enthusiastically.  
"No Emmett, and she's not an it"  
Edward let Alice hold the baby, then went over to Bella. "Bella, what do you want to name her"  
Bella thought for a minute, "How about.. Alex Elizabeth Cullen"  
"I love it," Edward kissed Bella's forehead.

16 YEARS LATER

Jacob walked into a store searching for something Billy told him to pick up, when a tall skinny girl with long wavy bronze hair, and brown eyes caught his eye, and right then he knew he imprinted.


End file.
